


The Tree

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, M/M, being 100 per cent done with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tree is not beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

Rin hung up the last of the tinsel and stepped back from the tree. It wasn’t exactly the most spectacular tree but it was _their_ tree. He turned to Rei with a smile that faltered as he saw the frown on his boyfriend’s face. 

“What’s your problem?”

Rei sighed and gestured to the tree. Voice full of frustration, he said, “It’s just not… beautiful.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “For fuck’s sake, Rei. I got us a decent tree that fit in our apartment _and_ I decorated it. And you’re complaining because you think it’s ugly.”

“I don’t _think_ it’s ugly; it _is_ ugly.”

Rin had a look on his face that showed he was completely done with Rei. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop Rei from complaining. Every time he passed the tree, he grimaced or sighed. Rin grumbled under his breath about Rei’s attitude.

“Do you really hate the tree that much?”

Rei knew it hurt Rin’s feelings that he didn’t like the tree, but he just couldn’t help that it was the ugliest tree he’d ever seen. “No, no. It’s fine. It’s just… ugly.”

Rin slammed his hands on the table as he got up and walked away to the bedroom, mumbling words like “ungrateful” and “prissy.” Rei sighed and followed after him. He found that even when Rin was this pissed off, it was still better to confront him. 

“Listen, I’m really sorry that I don’t like the tree. I know you put a lot of hard work into it, and I want you to know that I do appreciate it. I appreciate all the things you’re doing to make our first Christmas living together as special as possible. I can’t stop hating the tree, but I do love you, and I’d rather have a shitty tree with you, than the most beautiful tree in the world, but with someone else.”

Rin looked up at Rei from the bed, not quite being able to hide the smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

Christmas Eve arrived and after a late dinner, the two decided to get some sleep before the festivities the next day. Rin didn’t plan on getting much sleep, however. He had other things he needed to do before the morning came. He watched as Rei slowly drifted into sleep, then carefully got out of bed to set his plan in action. 

The morning light filtered through the curtains and Rei turned to Rin. Or rather the spot that Rin was no longer occupying. Frowning, he got up and walked to the living room and found Rin asleep on the floor next to the tree.

It wasn’t their tree. It was big with full branches and every ornament was placed in just the right spot. In a word it was beautiful. Rin blinked open his eyes and smiled as he saw Rei looking over the tree in disbelief. He stood up and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“So, how do you like it?”

“It’s… It’s beautiful,” Rei said, still amazed but there was an edge to his words that made Rin frown.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing. It’s perfect. I can’t believe you actually did something like this.”

“I knew how much you hated that other tree, so I wanted you to have one that you could really love, but I can tell you don’t. What’s that look for?”

Rei looked at the ground. He really did like this tree and he was filled with such affection for Rin to do this for him. But… “I was starting to really like the other tree.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Rei sighed and placed a kiss on Rin’s lips. “I love this tree. And I love you. I can’t imagine many people would spend all Christmas Eve working on a new tree after their boyfriend does nothing but pout at their efforts.”

“Yeah, well, you’re worth the effort.”


End file.
